Potions Class
by NominNoms
Summary: A story of one of my OC's from  in potions class. She meets someone knew, and watches things explode.


_Ello! For the sake of not giving me a headache, I am going to use all normal and regular teachers, except for DADA, which I am going to use Remus for. Though…For Headmaster, I'm going to use Minerva. (Cause I just quite frankly does not like Dumbles, the old coot.). In addition, for head of houses, I'm using the head of house is the group I'm in, which is for what I'm writing this. Please, enjoy Keiko's boredom in Potions class._

_Fanfiction: This was a story I had written for a group I'm in on . I decided to upload it here, one because it's technically fanfiction, and two, since I haven't uploaded anything in MONTHS. Note, I do not own Harry Potter...and never will. I mean, if I owned Harry Potter, would I be sitting on here? Pft, no, I'd be on a yacht in the bahamas._

Potions class

Keiko sighed, bored out of her mind. She watched as professor Snape wrote directions on the board, stiff as a board. The chalk grating was giving her a headache. He finished, and Keiko breathed out in relief, as it was just a simple color-changing potion. They were allowed to work separately, and Keiko was happy with that.

She got up smoothly, walking quickly to the ingredients cupboard. Her brown hair swayed slightly against her Hufflepuff uniform, skirt making little wooshy sounds against her legs. She was second to reach the ingredients, a male Ravenclaw beating her to it. As only three people were allowed in at a time, Keiko was glad she had made second. It entitled her to better supplies than if she was saying, sixth or seventh. Her hands quickly picked up Newts eye, violets, a cherry, Daisies, a Blackberry, and a Dragon talon, along with some Armadillo scales. This particular potion was meant to change the drinker rainbows.

Keiko returned to her seat, pushing past her fellow students, setting her ingredients gently next to her pot. She used a quick aquimenti spell to fill the cauldron halfway with water, and she turned on the heat coil to start the water boiling.

After the water was to a nice boil, she diced the Cherry and Blackberries, sliding them into the cauldron on the right side. She stirred counter-clockwise 15 times, and then in a zigzag motion once. She left it to simmer, and started mashing the flowers into a powdery paste like mess, and then took the Dragons talon, breaking off the tip. That was necessary, as the tips of dragon's talon contained the most concentration of magic, which in all honesty wasn't much. She added the flower paste to the left side of the pot, and dropped the talon in the general center of the now blue potion.

Keiko stirred quickly clockwise, and then a zigzag motion, and then clockwise again. The potion would have to sit for at least for 5 minutes before she could add the Newt's eye. Therefore, Keiko sat down in her chair, and studied her peers. Susan Maly was stirring her potion the wrong way, making it neon orange instead of the blue it was supposed to be. Her blonde hair was frizzed out, and her brown eyes looked worried. Professor Snape strode over to her table, and sneered down at the potion, deeming it un recoverable. Susan sat down heavily in her chair, head in her hands. Keiko felt like she should go comfort her, but she didn't.

Keiko turned her attention to a brown-headed Ravenclaw boy, the one who had beaten her to the cabinet. His potion looked perfect, and was just now letting it simmer for the 5 minutes. It was a nicely colored blue, and was boiling correctly. What more could you expect from a Ravenclaw?

Suddenly, he turned sharply and caught her looking at him. Keiko quickly turned back to her cauldron, a light red marking her already tan cheeks. It really was embarrassing to be seen looking at someone. He probably thought she was some creepo now. Keiko whacked her head lightly, and focused on making sure her potion didn't spoil, or possibly explode.

Which was what Mychala Birdie's potion did at that precise moment? Hot liquid gushed out from her cauldron, splashing the poor red headed girl in boiling liquid. She let out a scream, and Snape rushed over to her, casting a drying charm on her skin and clothes. Mychala was quickly calmed with a sharp look from Snape.

"Really Miss Birdie, adding your flowers to the right of the pot, how careless. This is a simple color-changing potion, not Draught of Living Death! Use your book next time you stupid girl." Snape hissed and returned grading papers at his desk. Keiko laughed under her breath. She always knew Snape was her favorite teacher.

Her attention returned to her now purple potion, and she quickly diced the Newt's eye into four different pieces. She added each piece at a different point in the cauldron, and with a puff of smoke, her potion was complete. It now changed colors rapidly, and Keiko had to turn away to stave off another migraine. She quickly bottled some and strode to Snape's desk, placing it into one of the slots where finished potions go. His eyes looked up quickly, nodding in approval. She smiled, went to turn around, and bumped into the Ravenclaw boy.

Keiko kind of made a meeping sound, and quickly stepped to the side, returning to her seat. Dear god, could he have been any closer? He obviously hadn't heard of personal bubbles. She huffed, emptied her cauldron and rested her head on her arms, waiting for the bell to ring to signal lunch. Her stomach growled quite loudly, which enticed a laugh from someone in front of her.

Keiko jumped out of her skin for a split second, and her head shot up from its resting spot on its arm. It was that boy again!

"Hungry?" The blue-eyed boy said amused, leaning against her desk.

"Obviously." Keiko said dryly, eyeing his relaxed figure. He stuck his hand out.

"Mark Sixten. And you are?" Keiko smiled wryly, shaking his hand confidently.

"Keiko Kisma. Ravenclaw, eh?" Oh god. She wanted to die. What did she just say? Ravenclaw, eh? How freaking lame. Mark smiled and nodded.

"Yup, Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff, yea?"

"Yea, Hufflepuff." Mark chuckled lowly, and slipped into a chair.

"Soo…What's your favorite color?" Keiko raised an eyebrow at the question, but answered nonetheless.

"Sea green, yours?"

"Currently, yellow, but it changes daily." He smiled, and looked down at the desk, scratching at some of the carvings.

"Ah, yellow is quite a nice color." Keiko chuckled. "Anyways, what's favorite food?"

And so, they played 20 questions with one another to pass the time until the bell rang. Keiko liked him, but as a friend mostly. He was funny, and easy to get along with. A little bit plain though.

As the bell rang, she stood quickly grabbing her stuff. Mark laughed at her eagerness, and also grabbed his stuff.

"Foooood." Keiko moaned, rushing quickly to the great hall, Mark trailing behind her.

"Someone's an eager beaver." Keiko stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"You did not just say 'eager beaver'" Mark put a hand on his hip.

"And what if I did?"

"Well, then I'd just have to agree with you." She grinned toothily, once again practically running to get to the great hall.

~%^%~

_Well, what did you guys think? Comments are much appreciated :3_


End file.
